sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Weber (actor)
| birth_place = Briarwood, Queens, New York, United States | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = | }} | children = 2 }} Steven Robert Weber (born March 4, 1961) is an American actor. He is best known for his role as Brian Hackett on the television show Wings which aired from April 1990 to May 1997 on NBC and as Sam Blue in Once and Again. He had a recurring role on iZombie as Vaughn du Clark. He plays Mayor Douglas Hamilton on NCIS: New Orleans in a recurring role. Early life Weber was born in Briarwood, Queens, New York. His mother, Fran (née Frankel), was a nightclub singer, and his father, Stuart Weber, was a nightclub performer and manager of Borscht Belt comedians. Weber embraces his Jewish heritage despite not having received a formal religious education. Weber graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts (1979) and the State University of New York at Purchase. Career Weber started appearing in TV commercials in the third grade. After leaving college, he became a member of the Mirror Repertory Company and appeared opposite legendary actress Geraldine Page in several productions before winning a role as Julianne Moore's ill-tempered and ill-fated boyfriend on the CBS daytime drama As the World Turns in 1985-86. He appeared in several motion pictures and TV mini-series, such as The Flamingo Kid, Hamburger Hill, and the acclaimed The Kennedys of Massachusetts (as the young John F. Kennedy). His best-known role is as Brian Hackett, a skirt-chasing airplane pilot on the sitcom Wings. Several years later, Weber starred in his own short-lived half-hour comedy Cursed, joined the cast of ABC's Once and Again as the tortured artist Sam Blue, and starred the next year in the acclaimed show The D.A., also for ABC. Weber also had lead roles in the 1990s hit movies Single White Female and Jeffrey. Weber first appeared on Broadway in Tom Stoppard's The Real Thing and in 2001-2002 took over for Matthew Broderick as Leo Bloom in the Broadway production of The Producers. In 2005, he appeared alongside Kevin Spacey in London at the Old Vic's production of National Anthems. Weber also wrote and produced 2003's Clubland, a Showtime movie in which he and Alan Alda played father and son talent agents in 1950s New York City (for which Alda was nominated for an Emmy). He appeared in three Stephen King adaptations: Desperation (2006), "You Know They Got a Hell of a Band" from the Nightmares & Dreamscapes (2006) mini-series, and in the television mini-series version of Stephen King's The Shining (1997), playing the alcoholic and murderous Jack Torrance. In 1998, he played the voice of wisecracking Alsatian Charlie B. Barkin in An All Dogs Christmas Carol, a role he earlier played in 1996 in All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. In 2007, he rejoined former ''Wings co-star Tony Shalhoub in a guest role on Monk. The same year, Weber played the role of network boss Jack Rudolph in the NBC series Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. In 2008, Weber starred in Alliance Group Entertainment's feature film Farm House, where he played Samael, a mysterious vineyard owner. Weber also guest starred on the drama series Brothers and Sisters as Graham Finch, a business specialist. He also guest-starred on Psych as Jack Spencer, Shawn Spencer's uncle and Henry Spencer's brother. He also starred on Desperate Housewives in 2008. Weber appeared as a recurring guest on the 2008-09 season of the CBS crime drama Without a Trace. He was recently part of the cast of the now cancelled ABC show Happy Town and had a major role in the TV movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! in which he played the villain "Hugh J. Magnate Jr." He stars occasionally in the live action comic Puddin', alongside actor Eddie Pepitone. He narrated an unabridged audio book of Stephen King's It. Between 2012 and 2017, Weber provided the voices of several characters on the Disney XD animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. In 2014, Weber rejoined former Wings co-star Rebecca Schull in Chasing Life in recurring character roles. In 2017, Weber made a guest appearance in the Curb Your Enthusiasm (episode: "The Shucker"). Personal life Weber was married to actress Finn Carter from 1985 to 1992. In 1995, he became engaged to Juliette Hohnen, then the Los Angeles bureau chief for MTV News, and they married on July 29 that year at Highclere Castle in Berkshire, England. She filed for divorce on February 6, 2013, after 17 years of marriage. The couple has two sons. Filmography Film Television Theater References External links * * *Steven Weber at Internet Off-Broadway Database *Steven Weber's Huffington Post Blog Category:1961 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:State University of New York at Purchase alumni Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School alumni